


Pretenders

by HeartsAndMusics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Corrupted Noot Noot, Error doesn't have it, Error you jerk, Events from Underverse was prevented, Fallen Star Sanses - Freeform, Fanfic is actually inspired by a lot of stories, Haphephobia reaction to one person only, Ink you adorable creep, M/M, Passive Noot Noot, Past unhealthy Errorink, Pinning Cross, Poor Blue, Secretive Star Sanses, Shattered dream for now, Star Sanses questionable relationships, The other two are secrets, Truce, What happened in the anti-void stays in the anti-void, blue centric, comics and ask blogs in Tumblr, perfect au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics
Summary: "No more creation. No more destruction." That's how their war ended and peace was now in the Multiverse. But before their truce could even begin, Ink requested to create one last AU.An AU where they could all live in.A new beginning for all of them.It's perfect, but..All of us have secrets to hide, right?- Star SansesThis is "fluff". I SWEAR!- Mostly Blueberry centered (Because he's my favorite)- Blue has a harem that he doesn't know of- I will add lime on this, I'm not good at lemons so.. IdkAN: First Story that I ever created for Undertale and I never even played the game haha. I've been reading a lot of stories of Blueberry and I just really want to give him a Harem. I hope you guys like it ^^
Relationships: Error/Blue, Everyone/Blue, Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, One-sided Cross/Ink, Past Error/Ink - Relationship, Past Ink/Dream, Star Sanses - queerplatonic relationships
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue: The Perfect AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first story on Wattpad, but I forgot to post it here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

After the many years of battle between the Star Sanses and Bad Sanses, they decided to end things with a truce. It doesn't matter anyway, Ink will just keep on creating while Error will do his job to keep the multiverse in balance. Besides, there's a lot of history between them. From having one of your family members as your enemy to past relationships with your former enemy to developing crushes and many more.. It's just.. Weird now..

And so, to end this once and for all. Ink told them that he'll just create one last AU and he will not create anymore and thus, he created the perfect AU.. 

The AU is truly beautiful. It's created wih all the codes of the pacifist timelines of other AUs. It's peaceful, nice and truly a dream come true.. It's the perfect place to live in and everyone is welcome.. 

The Star Sanses decided that they should just live together since it was easier for them and they've grown to be really closed to the point that they become overprotective of each other, especially to Blue. He didn't mind or rather, he just thought it's normal since Papyrus treated him the same way. 

While the Bad Sanses decided to live away from each other. It's okay, since they're not working for Nightmare anymore. It wouldn't make sense for them to live with each other. 

It felt nice.. Even though, some relationships are needed to be mended. It's still a new start for all of them... And a new start is what they all need..


	2. One House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another morning with the Star Sanses

It's been a week since the Star and Bad Sanses lived in this universe and so far, they've been happy. And now it's another amazing day to start in this wonderful AU. Well... Almost..

Opening his eyes slowly, showing his cute blue lights of his. Blueberry has thought about many things that he can do for today! And he can't wait to start! He start to adjust his sight to his surroundings and then just.. Screamed..

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Geez Blue.." Said by the skeleton beside him followed by a pit of laughter. "Y-you should have s-seen the look on your f-face!" Followed by more laughter. "Oh my god.. I can't.."

"INK! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" US!Sans aka Blueberry shouted at his best friend Ink aka... Ink.. "Didn't I told you not to do that?! It's creepy!"

Ink faked hurt and dramatically put his hand to his non-existing heart. " **Gasp!** That hurts Blue! And to be fair, that's not creeping. That's ' _admiring the view'_ which you should be greatful! Because I like what I'm seeing!" Ink said in his defense.

"No it's not! You've been doing this for a week! You should stop!"

Ink couldn't helped, but giggled at this. "That's the funny part! It's been a week and you're still not used to it..!"

Blue huffed as he noticed something on his other pillow. His eyes widen at what he saw. "D-did you sleep here without me knowing?! Don't you have your own room?!" He asked, looking at the rainbow drool on that stained his pillow. Man.. That would be hard to clean..

"W-well.. I may or may not fell asleep last night while I was _'admiring the view'.._ Hehe.." He said while looking apologetically to Blue as he scratches his head.

"DREEEEEAAAAM! INK IS CREEPING ON ME AGAIN!"

And like magic, Dream burst through the door and kicked Ink straight to the face. Making the creator fly to the wall. "Ink! What the hell?! What did I tell you?!"

Clutching his right cheek bone, Ink looked at Dream then looked down. "To not go in Blue's room.. B-but! He's just so cute! I couldn't help it!" He whined.

"But that's wrong and it's creepy!"

"It's not creepy! I did it with a bunch of AUs! I'm just _admiri-_ "

"Say that again. I dare you. I'll kick you so hard that you'll burst out of that cracked wall and fly straight to your Doodle Sphere. **So. Go. Try. Me.** "

Ink gulped at Dream's threat. "Okay-okay! I won't do it again.. Geez.. What happened to my sweet Dream?"

"He died. Like how you're gonna end up if you don't go downstairs and eat your breakfast."

"But I'm immor-" Dream gave Ink a _**look**_ then he immediately run towards the stairs. There are a few thuds and curses that could be heard from downstairs where Ink was.

Well he deserved it. They thought.

Dream's looks softens as he turned his attention to Blue. "Come on Blue. Breakfast is ready." He took the cute skeleton's hand and ushered him to the dining room where Ink is waiting.

They learned today that Dream can be scarier than Nightmare if he wants to be..

Oh well.. Just another normal morning in the Star Sanses' house.


	3. Hanging Out With Noot Noot (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noot Noot came to visit and some hint mysteries from the Star Sanses

After breakfast, Ink did the dishes. He thought to himself that maybe he should visit **_that_** place again to check if everything where it should be, maybe he can find a new information about **_them_** too. He let out a small smile at the thought. "Dream! Blue! I'll be leaving!"

"Are you going to **_that_** place again?" Dream asked, slightly concerned.

"Well yeah.. It's kinda _my_ job take care of it."

"Be careful Ink!" Blue said as he handed Ink the tacos that he made.

"I will. Don't worry." He hugged the two and gave them a reassuring smile. Then he grabbed the paintbrush on his back and drew a portal.

Dream turned his attention to Blue. "Blue I'm going to my AU for a while. If Nightmare comes by, can you tell him about it and maybe take care of him? I know this truce thing affect all of us greatly and I think Nightmare thought that he genuinely have friends before this happened. It's sad to see him all alone again.." His voice became softer as he tells Blue this.

The other skeleton held his hands, looking up to Dream. His blue eyes held determination. "Don't worry Dream! I, the magnificent Sans will make sure to take care of your brother! I'll make sure that we'll also have lots of fun!"

This made Dream smile softly. "Thanks Blue, I'll leave it to you." Blue let go of his hand then Dream summoned a portal. Blue gave him his share of Tacos as Dream patted him on the head. "I'll see you soon Blue." And in an instant he was gone.

Blue was left alone with his thoughts, he was thinking of ways to make Nightmare happy. Aside causing negativity, he sure have other ways to have fun. Right?

His thoughts was filled with things ranging from fun games to sharing interest or maybe just a conversation, anything to keep Nightmare occupied. He looked around the house for something to do and noticed how.. Empty it was.. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered by it. But with Dream and Ink gone, he realized how lonely he was without them.. He thought that it's nice of them to have places to go to, if only he can still go back too.. He let out a sad sigh..

_'It's too late for that now..'_

* * *

Nightmare was walking through the neighborhood to come to the Star Sanses' place. Looking around, he grimaces slightly, this place reeks of positivity - it unfair to him! And it didn't help that he was back on his passive mode! But.. He did want to start things with Dream again.. And if this will make him happy.. Then it's okay..

He spotted Error's house as he was walking by. The glitch saw him and they stared at each other for a while before giving him a nod. His thoughts was now on Error. Ever since the truce, Error finally have his well deserved break, though he didn't seem that happy about it or maybe that's just his expression.. He always seem to have a displeased look on him anyway. He also wondered about his relationship with Blue, did they patched things out? He heard from Dream that Blue was trying to befriend him again. That kid.. Is too nice for his own good.. No wonder people took advantage of him.

He finally reached the house and was gonna knocked on the door when Blue already opened it. "Oh hi Nightmare! I was expecting you!" He greeted excitedly.

This caused the purple clad skeleton to shriek at the sudden greet, he almost turned into his goop form as an act of defense. Clutching his SOUL tightly, he tried to calm down. **"What the h-hell, Blue!"**

Blue smiled apologetically as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry..! I didn't mean to scare you.. Mwehe.."

"How did you know that I was gonna come here, anyway?" He asked after calming down.

"Oh! Dream told me about it!" He told him happily.

'Of course.' Nightmare thought. "I see.. I mean how did you know I was coming here at the exact time?"

"Oh.. Um.. I may or may not have been looking out the window to check on you.." Blue's voice gone softer as his eyes looked to the side.

Nightmare just stared at him for a while.

"Blue.. That's creepy." He said bluntly.

"Mwehehe.. He.."

"Anyway, where's Dream?" Purple eye lights looking behind the shorter skeleton.

"About that, Dream went back to your AU. He didn't told me why, but I guess he'll be back later on."

"Oh.." Nightmare was saddened by it. "Then I guess, I'll just go here later.." He was gonna turn around and leave when he felt a blue glove grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to leave already, stay here for a while! I have snacks!" Nightmare couldn't say no, when Blue flashes him his big cute eyes that sparkled from the light outside. Added to his short height and his soft smile, Blue's whole being just screamed.. Adorable!

"Fine.." He blushes lightly when Blue's eyes turned to stars adding more cuteness to him.

"Yay!" Blue pulled Nightmare along, excited to hangout with him. He can't wait to befriend Dream's brother.

This will be lots of fun!

..We hope.


	4. Hanging Out With Noot Noot (Part 2)

**YOU** **WIN**!/ **YOU** **LOSE**!

" **Damn** **it**!" Nightmare screams, his tentacles flinging to the air. He glared at the player who managed to defeat him - even in his corrupt form! Oohh the humiliation...!

This isn't fair! This place is clearly weakening him!

"Teehee!" The said player gave him a cheeky smile. Blue eyes looking at him playfully.

Nightmare sighed. His form going to back to passive.

"Awww.. That's okay, Nighty. Win or lose, we still had fun right?" Blueberry said, he patted the former villain and gave him a soft smile.

Nightmare blushed a purple hue. He thought about it. They've been spending time for a while now, doing a bunch of stuff, he can't helped but admit that he was having fun. The most fun he had that didn't include killing or destruction. Probably the most fun he had. Ever.

Blue was kind to him, cooked him food (which he thought was really good) and treated him.. Normally.. Something he never thought he would still get to experience. "I guess you're right.." Nightmare said and gave the other a soft smile. "So.. What else could we do?"

"Hmm.." Blue was in thinking mode. He thought of other ways to keep them occupied, then it hit him. Eyes turned to stars at he looked at Nightmare. "I could teach you how to knit! It would be fun!" He said excitedly.

Nightmare was unsure of what to think about it, but he still agreed.

The smaller skeleton hurriedly took his stuff for knitting. He taught Nightmare as simple as he could, it's a good thing that the guardian is a fast learner and by now both of them are knitting some scarves. The little silence was comfortable. It felt like the time when he was back in the Anti-void, when he was still friends with Err-

Oh right..

 _They_ _were_ _never_ _friends_..

At least he thought they were..

Nightmare noticed the sudden change in Blue's mode. Being the guardian of negativity and all, he can easily sense this things. "Blue.. Are you okay?" He asked worried. Which is kinda weird, but he guess he consider Blue as his friend now.

Blue broke from his trance, quickly changes his mood when he saw Nightmare's expression. "H-huh? No, I'm fine. I was just thinking.. Don't worry about it!" Flashing him one of his smiles, Nightmare quickly noticed that it was forced.

"Okay. If you say so.." Despite knowing that something's bothering Blue, the purple wearing skeleton didn't pushed Blue about it. "How is Dream?" He suddenly brought up the almost forgotten twin.

Blue once again stopped his knitting and faced his guest. "As you noticed, he changed a lot.. You'll probably won't like the changes in him, but believe me when I tell you that he's okay." He looked away and smiled softly. "He keeps worrying about you though. He even talks about you these passed few days.. He really misses you.." He looked at Nightmare straight to his eyes. "..I really hope that you two can find it in your SOUL to forgive each other.."

The other skeleton was taken aback. _Dream really misses him.._ But so is he, even after the war between them. A day didn't passed that he didn't thought about his brother. And he always wondered..

_Where did everything go wrong..?_

"We are.. Trying.." He said softly. "It will be hard, but we'll get there.." He's still confused at what changes Blue mentioned, but he did noticed it. Whatever it was, if it's making his brother happy then he's happy.

The two went silent for a while, both of them distracting themselves through knitting until Blue breaks it.

"So.. Cross likes Ink, huh?"

"Yeah.." Nightmare answered. There's a hint of disappointment in his expression. "He's wasting his time on him.. Ink will never like him back."

"I know.. Even Ink told us about it.. Such a shame. They would make a great couple." Both of them chuckled at the thought. "He's very persistent though."

"You mean _stupid,_ Blue." He corrected the other.

"I like to referred it as _stubborn._ " They both laugh at this, filling the empty house.

"But seriously though." Nightmare said after he calmed down. "We thought the same thing with Error and Ink, but looked how it turned out.. _Broken heart and broken bones._ "

Blue couldn't help, but agree with him. But what did he know? He only know Ink's side of the story. And he's sure that their former enemies only know Error's side.

"Blue?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly happened between you and Error..?" Nightmare instantly felt Blue's negative emotions. "If it's okay to ask.."

Blue once again stopped at what he was doing. Memories of him and Error came back... He almost felt himself crying.. "I.. Rather not talk about it.."

"Oh.." Was Nightmare can all say. After a few moments, he spoke again. He didn't know that the next question would trigger something in Blue once again. "How's Underswap?"

The simple question made a tear run down from his eye socket. He quickly wiped it away as he was answering his guest (which didn't go unnoticed by the said guest) "I-i don't know. But I'm sure everything is fine there!" He forced a smile on his face. He knows that there's nothing need to worry in his AU. Everything should be the way it was there. After all..

_He made sure of that.._

Nightmare didn't understand why his SOUL is breaking at the sight of this crying skeleton beside him. Even he, was surprised when he just pulled Blue in to a tight hug. Whispering and and giving him comfort. "It's okay.. I'm sorry I asked.. You didn't need to tell me.."

After so long, Blue finally.. _Let it out.._

They managed to finished the scarves, just in time for Dream to arrived. But since it was getting late, all he could do was to bring his twin safely back home. Then Ink arrived too. The day finished with Blue turning back to "normal", Ink doing something naughty and Dream scolding him for it.

Over all, it was actually a nice day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I really can't make a chapter that's only about happiness and stuff. Angst is really my forte '^^
> 
> Anyways to those who are reading this. I mentioned some mysteries in the story.
> 
> Can you guess what they are? If you do. Do you have your theories about it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Dating..?

Ever since that day, Nightmare was always seen hanging out with the Star Sanses. Dream thinks that his brother was enjoying it there (though he would deny it if you asked him.. Probably stab you too..), it never fail to put a smile on his face whenever he sees him.

Lately, he's been hanging out around Blue. Dream thought. Who could blame him? Blue is probably the friendliest monster you'll ever meet! It's impossible for Nightmare to resist him!

(With that face, who would?)

So one day when Nightmare visited the Star Sanses' base, he was in for an.. _Interesting_ sight.

There lay Blue, who was struggling and blushing (for the lack of air probably), fighting Ink who was on top and holding both of his hands that he placed above the smaller skeleton's skull. His face was so close that only a little push and they would be kissing.

 _"Give up~?"_ Ink asked. His voice was low and seductive with a smug look on his face.

"NEVER!" Blue shouted as he continues to struggle.

"Just admit it Blue, I'm stronger than you." The protector mock, letting out a chuckle too.

"Of course, you are! Doesn't mean I'll give up though!" Admitting it was hard, but it's not like he can really fight off Ink. He _is_ stronger **and** taller. Blue internally pout at the thought.

 _"Oh~?"_ Ink's tone was between playful and mocking. His eye lights held mischievousness. "In that case.."

He suddenly leans down and planted small kisses all over Blue's face, making sure to avoid his teeth. Blue's blush deepen when Ink started to go down and lick his neck.

 _"Ahhh~"_ Blue quickly stop, he was gonna cover his mouth when he remembered that Ink was holding him. He just clenched teeth together. What was that?

WHAT. WAS. THAT?!

This also made the taller one blushed. _God.. That was such a_ _ **turn on.**_ He was gonna continue when a voice was heard.

 **"Ahem."** Both quickly turn to the side to see a very dissapointed Dream and an blushing mess Nightmare. "Are we interrupting?" Dream asked.

"Yes." Blue's eye sockets widened when Ink suddenly respond while the other just winked.

"Get off him Ink."

"BUT DREAM-"

"I said. **Get. Off. Him."** In an instant, Ink was off and was muttering "sorry" to Blue who was tending his wrist.

Dream immediately went to Blue and put him on his lap then proceeds to check for injuries.

Meanwhile. Nightmare just stand there, mouth agape. Millions of questions running through his mind.

But his most question was..

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**

Should he be scared? Is he scared? Probably, a little by a lot.

He knows that the Star Sanses are close, but he never thought _this_ close!

Admittedly too, Dream is **terrifying.**

"Brother are you okay?" Passive Noot finally snapped out of his daydreaming (finally closing his mouth too,Dream was worried that Night will start catching flies soon).

"Y-yeah.." Night started to walk and sit next to his brother. He thought about his next words carefully. "Are you guys.. Dating..?"

"Yes/No - wait what?!" Blue exclaimed. "WE ARE NOT!"

"Geez Blue, I'm just joking." Ink gave Nightmare a playful wink after saying that. "But Dream and I are. Right Dream boy?" He then turned to Dream and wiggled his skelebrows.

The positivity guardian sighed. "We used to, Ink. After you dated Error." Giving Ink the "Frisk look" after. Honestly.. What is he going to do to him.

"Ooohhh right. Haha."

Nightmare was sightly surprised by it. He knew about Ink and Error's past, but not about his brother's. But he figured that it will happen eventually.

It's just that.. Ink is a bad influenced _**and**_ a perv..

"Then.. Did you.. Two ever.. Uh-"

"Brother please!/Yes." Dream glared at Ink.

"What? It's true! If it makes you feel better, I had fun with you more than Error. He keep muttering someone else's name during "it"." Ink defended.

"I DON'T CARE! You can't just tell that to other people! Look what you did to Nightmare!" Dream gestured at Nightmare who was a blushing mess once again. "But.. Thank you and I know."

Blue was feeling uncomfortable and Dream isn't letting him go anytime soon. He even hugged Blue tighter after saying those words.

"I'm not gonna be sorry about it. I'm proud!" Such a stubborn protector.

OH GOD.. TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Poor Nightmare.

After a while, Blue and Nightmare were alone. For Ink went for a "hunt" and Dream was "taking care" of things in DreamTale. What is it? Nightmare won't ask about it yet.

"How are you?" Blue asked.

"I think I'm better." Sure, the house is a lot smaller than the castle that he has, then there's this overflowing positivity considering how this AU was made, he's much more alone now too.. But.. There's something about here that makes everything better.

"I'm glad then." Then Blue gave him a soft genuine smile.

Or rather, someone.

"Can I get a hug?" The smaller of the two didn't answer, just wrapped his arms around him. The former villain couldn't help but smile.

" _Always_."

Later when Nightmare went home. Blue received a text from Ink telling him that him and Dream won't gonna be able to go home because he was helping Dream with his "problems". Blue knew what it meant and was gonna be ready for bed when..

**"BlUe."**

Blue froze. He knew that glitching voice, the same voice that he keep hearing in his nightmares over and over.

He turned around to see Error.

_The one that ruined his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long


	6. Chapter 6: Bits Of Secrets..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said this before, but this fic is actually inspired by a lot of other stories, comics (?) and ask blogs in Tumblr.
> 
> One of them is something you guys already knew and love.

" **BlUe**."

Blue froze. He knew that glitching voice, the same voice that he keep hearing in his nightmares over and over.

He turned around to see Error.

_The one that ruined his life._

"E-error.." His voice starts to shake along with his body, his feet won't move, his mind screams at him - telling to run away! Leave!

Error just stood there, a few feet away from him. His glitches are calm and his voice is less static.

_It's like the events in the anti-void over again!_

**"I mIsS yOu."**

Blue's legs finally gave in, he fell as Error walked closer to him. His SOUL beating loudly in his ribs, tears started to pool in his eye sockets.

_He felt so weak. So helpless.._

Error crouch down, a few inches away from him. The smaller one didn't notice that tears started falling, he only realized it when the other one wiped it away.

As soon as his phalanges started to touch his cheek, he was suddenly plagued with memories.

_**Memories that he tried so hard to forget.** _

_"Error! You don't have to do this!"_

_"_ _**SoRrY bLuE, bUt I'vE bEeN wAiTiNg FoR sO lOnG."** _

_His hands everywhere. Roaming his body, lifting up his shirt, tugging down his pants and taking his SOUL._

_His captive's laughter is the only thing he could hear._

_"I DON'T WANT THIS!"_

_"STOP!"_

_"STOP!"_

"ST- **STOP** **TOU** CHING ME- **Me!"** Blue's voice started to glitch, a bit of stars started to appear in his face. But he didn't care about those right now! He can always fix his code! He has years of training anyway.

But right now, Error is touching him! And his touches burns!

He tried to slap it away - only to be pinned down. Now, he has no where to run..

 **"YoU'rE sTilL aFrAiD oF mE?"** The taller one asked, eyes full of concern. Blueberry shakes more, bits of glitches started to appear on his body. Error leaned down to his side and whispers to him.

**"Good."**

Then he suddenly clashed his teeth to Blue.

Meanwhile, Ink and Dream are in DreamTale. Dream asked him to have his AU locked, only giving access to him and the creator. Right now, they're in a place where the Tree of Feelings used to stand.

"Are you sure this could work?" Ink asked as Dream removed the remaining stump of the tree.

The angelic looking skeleton just smiled at him. "Nothing to lose if it doesn't, right? Besides if it did, then I can give Nightmare the best gift."

Ink hums in agreement.

"What about you? Have you found "them" yet?" Dream asked as he burned the remains of their "Mother".

"No luck, but it doesn't matter." The creator let out a menacing chuckle. _**"They have no where to run anyway."**_ His demeanor changed all of the sudden, an evil glint laced his eye lights.

"True. But I'm worried." Dream frowned. "Is this even safe? I mean - you just go around to a different Multiverse and just **claimed** it!"

Ink walked over the guardian, he was gonna hug him from behind. But there's an obstacle in his path - specifically on his _back._ So he just hold his hand while they watched the tree turns to ashes. "It'll be fine~ It's a hopeless place anyway. Their Ink quit, Error is useless and even the Nightmare there is becoming powerless!"

"Ink! That's still my brother!"

"Relax~ His not even your "brother", his Dream doesn't even care for him! HAHA. You've seen him, right? He's like a doll now - looks more SOULless than I am!" Ink continues to laugh, it sounded so insane! The other just gave him an annoyed look, when Ink finishes (even wiping away a tear) he took a deep breath as his face becomes serious. "How are you holding up? Those _things_ must be uncomfortable, right?"

Dream glanced at his back. "Not anymore, I'm used to it now." It took him a little effort to put away his golden with black smudges tentacles. "They're kinda pretty to look at, honestly."

"So when are you gonna tell him?"

"When he's ready.." Dream stood up, scoop the ashes of their "Mother" then he took something out of his inventory. He placed a beautiful but weird looking apple down, buried it with the ashes and soil. Then proceed to put a little bit of positivity and negativity aura on it.

Ink continues to stare at him, but especially at Dream's SOUL. He was honestly enchanted by it, it was so pretty. The golden side shining so beautifully while the black side gives it an eerie and mysterious feeling. It compliment each other perfectly.

_**It look so much like the apple that they just buried in.** _

"Well.. Hope it works."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! My version of Shattered! Dream (I have two versions, but you won't meet him until I write Blue Fill In: Makings of the Black Rebellion)
> 
> Also! My version of the Fallen Star Sanses yay!
> 
> We have:  
> Shattered (his personality is much more different than OG Shattered, considering the appearance of his SOUL and tentacles)
> 
> Blueberror (inspired by the ending of an ask blog, but with a mix of my story skills. Lol)
> 
> Ink is.. You'll know. (Also inspired by two ask blogs. I'll post it someday when I properly introduced him. The other ask blog should be a bit familiar since it was dubbed by Sans Comic TV)
> 
> I'm suddenly in a writing spree. Expect an Yandere Error x Blue and an Ink x Blue inspired by Kokoro Kiseki.
> 
> Might focused on this fic more, but I'll write Dark Obsession.


	7. Chapter 7: Bits Of Past..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short memory of Blue's time in the Omega Timeline.

**Omega Timeline: 1 week after escaping the anti-void.**

It's been a week since he met Core, a week here in the Omega Timeline, a week away from that white hell and away from **_him._**

Core!Frisk found him and brought him here - reassuring him that he's fine.

After telling them what happened, Blue was engulfed in a hug by the grey child. It's been so long.. He badly needed this this type of contact - anything that isn't Error. He hugged back, almost clinging to the child. It's over now..

He's here..

He's safe..

Would have been better if he could see his brother.

Trying to stop himself from sobbing. He still have a job to do! No time for self pity! Then maybe..

He can managed to talk to his brother this time.   
..  
..  
..  
..  
..  
He couldn't do it.. He can't! It's wrong!

He doesn't want Papy to see him like this!

A glitch, a mistake, an abomination!

_He's not the same anymore and he'll never be.. He just have to accept that "Sans" is dead._

"Hey! Blue, right?" He was approached by a monster who bore the appearance of his old self. A happy, innocent and full of hope Sans..

_Everything that he used to be.._

**"Y-yEaH.."** Blue cringed at his voice. He hated how he sounds like. So static-ky and glitchy, the error signs on his body increased slightly.

"A-are you okay? Do you need help?" "Sans" asked him with concern. Blue just shake his head for a "no" as his former self worries for him. "You know what? I'll stay here and keep you company, I'm sure Papy won't mind. The magnificent Sans can take care of himself! Mwehehe!" "Sans" declared as he sat beside Blue. "Today is a beautiful day. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, you should be full of smiles. Mweh?"

The now glitchy skeleton looked around him. He's right, it was such a nice. Versions of them talking and laughing, some kids are playing. Even Core is here and relaxed. This is such a perfect day for his brother to laze around.

But despite all of that, Blue's SOUL is filled with sadness, pity and longing. He misses his AU, his friends, his brother..

 **"YoUr BrOtHeR-"** He almost sob as he mentions his name. **"iS hE hApPy HeRe?"**

"I think so. Though.. I did try to explain him that I'm not his Sans.. He cried when I told him that.." He glanced at Blue and softly smiled. "He's your brother, isn't he?"

Blue was shocked. How did this version of him knew?! **"I-"**  
"I could tell since you always stare at him like you missed him.. You should talk to him.. He misses you too.." The soft smile remained on his face.

 **"I.. I cAn'T.. NoT lIkE tHiS.. HiS "sAnS" iS dEaD.."** He put a hand on his past self's shoulder. **"BuT yOu'Re hErE.."** With tears falling down, he asked for a request. **"PlEaSe TaKe CaRe Of hIm.."**

A week later, the two of them left for the newly made underswap.

Then Blue broke down that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know.
> 
> Intermission for the next chap!
> 
> Please prepare some ask for the (Fallen) Stars Sanses and Noot, Error and Cross (who will hopefully appear someday XD)!


	8. Chapter 8: Voices

It's been hours and Dream and Ink are still in DreamTale, the Guardian is still doing his ritual that made the Creator worried. His friend is putting a lot of magic - which isn't good for him. Although Dream is a lot stronger now over the years, that's still too much..

So when Dream finishes, Ink was already behind to catch him. He fell as his tentacles retracted itself back and his magic almost drained.

"I told you, you shouldn't used too much.." Ink said worried.

"It's fine." Dream reassured. "I just-" He inhaled deeply. "I just need to rest.." He fell asleep right after.

Ink sighed fondly. Seriously, this will be a lot more mess if he wasn't here. He looked at the time and sighed again, looks like they're gonna spend the night here.

He took out a small brush and drew a pillow, he then gently laid down his teammate and made him a blanket to cover Dream's shivering body.

The Creator sat down and gently pet his friend's skull. Smiling at him also.

_"Ink.."_

The said skeleton never left his gazed on Dream. He put a finger in front of his teeth. "Sshhh.. Can you guys keep it down? Dream is sleeping, I don't wanna get punched because of the noises." He giggled softly after saying that.

 _"BUT.."_ The voice stop for a sec. _"He can't hear us, can't he?"_

"Oh right.. So it's just me then."

_"Yeah.."_

Ink lay down and looked at the stars, despite the destroyed AU. This place still managed to be pretty. "So what do you guys want?"

_"We're just wondering why you aren't creating anymore?"_

"Because we made a truce. Why do you asked? Aren't you guys there when that happened?"

There was a chorus of "Oh right" in the place. This made the creator laughed loudly, but quickly put his hands on his teeth to cover it. He glanced back at Dream and thank goodness he's still asleep.

_"Ink! Ink!"_

"What? What?"

_"Those rebels.. What are your plans with them?"_

Ink smiled. The kind that has a lot of malicious intent. "Oh "them"? Well.. Let's just say.. I'll have **fun** with them."

_"Oooohhh sounds like a plan."_

_"We can't wait for it, Ink!"_

_"Can we leave suggestions on what you can do to them?"_

"Of course! Be _creative_ as you can."

_"Yay!"_

_"Isn't this a bad idea? I mean! Aren't them in some way.. Your friends?"_

"Hmm.." He thought about it for moment. "Are they from here? I don't see them as friends, but merely a pest. That Multiverse is mine to do whatever I want."

_"What about Empathy?"_

"He may be a version of my friend, but he's different.." He look to the side trying to hide the rainbow hue that's dusting his cheek bones.

"He's more like.. A love interest, okay?"

The voices continued on with some of them embarrassing Ink with questions of "Empathy".

Whoever that is.

Meanwhile, Error finally left Blue alone after the kiss, but not without a "reminder".

_**"ReMEMBer WhO yOU BeLoNg To."** _

It left Blue shaking violently, he was scared - terrified.

Error **kissed** him, Error **touched** him and it burns. It hurts so much. He just wanted to die!

 _"Blue! Are you okay?!"_ The voices asked.

Blue shakes his head. He's not okay - never been since Error did "those". He thought he was, he really did!

_"We told him that he shouldn't do it."_

_"We told him to leave you alone."_

_"But he won't listen!"_

_"He just blocked us!"_

_"You.. Wouldn't do that too... Right Blue..?"_

_"Don't do that too, Blue. Okay?_

_"Don't ignore us like he did.."_

In Blue's opinion the voices didn't help at all. But he was too shaken to say that.

_"You won't do that, would you Blue?"_

_"Don't ignore us."_

  
_"Don't ignore us."_

_"Don't ignore us."_

_"Don't ignore us!"_

_"Don't ignore us!"_

_"DON'T IGNORE US!"_

_**"DON'T IGNORE US!"** _

_**"DON'T-"** _

**"SH-SHUT UP!"** And of course, they just have to make it worse! Blue had enough, he just wanted them to stop! 

He just wanted to be alone! 

**"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"** His glitches got worse than ever, the static was too much that you might not understand what he's even saying. 

He was breaking down, hyperventilating, panicking and he's also all alone.. 

The voices had quieted.. 

_**Too bad, it didn't last long..** _

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** _

  
**_"Poor little Berry!_ ** **_Poor little Berry!_ ** **_Poor little Berry!_ ** **_Poor little Berry!"_ **

They kept mocking him and laughing at him. All Blue could do is sit there helplessly. Hands covering his ear canals in a pathetic attempt to block the voices.

He kept wondering when Ink and Dream will be coming home.

Last thing he knew is that he passed out.

Error watched in the anti-void with a psychotic grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9: Comfort Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have an excuse to put Cross here XD

"Blue! Blue!" Shouted Dream. By the time they got back at the base, they saw the small skeleton pass out on the floor.

He looked terrified and exhausted and they can feel someone's magic on him.

"D-dream..? Ink..?" When Blue's eye lights returned, memories from last night resurfaced.

He threw his arms around Dream for a tight embrace, sobbing loudly on his shoulders. The other skeleton just hug him back, giving him a bit of his aura to ease Blue a bit.

I didn't work..

All it did was make him cry even more.. The guardian was filled with overwhelming guilt, it was his fault.. They shouldn't have left Blue here.. None of this would have happened..

With so much negativity in the house, he wondered how Nightmare isn't here..

"I'm.. So sorry.." As Blue cried loudly, Ink could only watch the scene in front of him.

What could he even do? He's soulless, he wouldn't be able to help. If anything he'll just gonna end up making it worse.

He thought that Dream could handle it. He's good at this stuff.

It's kind of his job after all, right?

For everyone's sake, he left the base and portaled to one of his comfort zone.

X-Tale.

Leaving behind the sobbing skeleton and the guilt ridden guardian.

As he step forward in the AU, all the colors and shape in his eyes disappeared. Leaving only those cold empty pinpricks.

He threw away the empty vials, it's been.. Months - no, Years, was it? When he had his last drop of paint.

Despite that, he was honestly glad (or whatever pass as "glad") that he's here. This is one of the places that he could be well.. Him.

He looked around, the AU seems to be doing far better now. It was good that he didn't forego with the X-event.   
Cross didn't deserved that.

Speaking of, where is he?

Suddenly he was engulfed in a big hug that made them almost stumbled to the ground.

"You're here.." A voice to him.

Ink forced a smile and act according to how he should be. "Hey Crossy!" Despite the "cheeriness", the eye lights still remained.. Dead.

"I missed you.." The monochromed clad skeleton said as he inhaled the scent of his best friend.

It's been so long..

"Missed you too, buddy." The Creator replied. Despite the rejection that he gave to Cross, he still continued to pin on him and to be honest, it's nice to know someone actually love him.

It sounds unhealthy, but he'll get what Cross could give him.   
It's only fair for saving his world.. Right?

Ink teleported them to a more secluded AU, where another figure awaits.

The said figure was small and is covering in a black robe, his hood is up to cover a big portion of his face.

"Ink..?" He doesn't understand why, but he's non-existing SOUL beats whenever he says his name.

For a moment he thought that his eye lights turned to hearts.

He doesn't understand why, but this figure somehow, SOMEHOW makes him _feel._

"Emphaty.."

HIS Emphaty.

Possessive? Sure, that's what happens when you care too much about someone. Even he was possessive of Cross and he would kill anyone who dare to hurt him.

"How are you.. Feeling..?" Emphaty asked in the softest voice, not wanting to offend the Creator.

After all.. He's the one who made him stop using his vials..   
"Still Nothing!" Ink said with a laugh. It's amazing how it sounded so natural, he thanked Cross and Empathy for those acting lessons.

Cross sat beside him as he rest his skull and lean to him, the other skeleton wasted no time of hugging Ink's waist - cuddling him.

"Is there's something wrong?" Emphaty asked, concerned lacing his voice.

"Me? I'm fine! Aside, from the withdrawal symptoms from time to time.. Hehe."

"Ink.."

"Can you remove that thing? I wanna see you.." The creator said as he extend his arm to reach at the hood and pull it down.

He and Cross smiled even more, glad to see such pretty face. He wished to kiss him, but he doesn't want to break his heart. So he settled on just admiring him.

"What's wrong then?" God.. He love hearing his voice, even though he heard it a million times before.

But he has to go back to a problem in hand.

"It's Blue."

Once again, Blue fell into an exhausted sleep with Dream still around him. The Guardian hummed a soft tune that lulled him to sleep. He smiled at the sleeping skeleton, glad to finally calm him down.

He noticed that Ink was gone then he sighed. His fellow protector really didn't know how to handle situations like this, so he guess it's better that he left.

The only places that he could think of is that he's either at "that place" or X-Tale. Since he's not even frequent in Doodle Sphere that much anymore.

Maybe he's having withdrawals again..

Dream stood up carefully as he was still carrying the sleeping Blue. He went upstairs and laid him down.

He sat beside Blue and held his gloved hand, making sure whatever nightmares he had will be taken away.

Soon.. He too fell asleep, unaware of the darken expression of Error.


	10. Chapter 10: Bits of Past..

_"_ _Nightmare!" Dream screamed. His bow already loaded in his hands, ready to make an arrow fly. "Stop doing this!"_

_This shouldn't continue anymore._

_His "brother", Nightmare just stared at him. It will be the same thing over and over again anyway, so why bother saying anything?_

_He resumed on corrupting the AU. Spreading terror all over._

_The screams of the monsters filled the Positivity Guardian's non-existing ears, dust covered his vision and the smell of blood is overwhelming him._

_He had no other choice then._

_He knows that he had done this thousands of times before, but.._

_"I'm sorry.."_

_The King of Negativity let out a piercing scream, ringing in Dream's head._ _**Breaking his SOUL more..**_

_It still never failed to hurt him so much.._

_But he had a job to do, a world to protect and as a guardian.._

_His responsibility comes first._

_While Nightmare is distracted, he changed the form of his weapon into twin daggers. Running towards the enemy and avoiding all the obstacles._

_His companion and lover is busy taking care of the rest. Fighting off the Bad Sanses and evacuating the residents to the Omega Timeline._

_As he reached closer to Nightmare, he raised his hand and was about to slash him off. When a tentacle blocked it, it was the same one that was injured from the arrow and now it was cleanly cut off._

_Dream fought the tears in his eyes as Nightmare let out a heartbreaking screech again._

_"I'm sorry.. Night-" He was interrupted by an attack. Another tentacle made his way to him, Dream jumped backward to avoid the onslaught._

_**"Save it."** _ _His twin's cold stare was presented to him. Eye light filled with hurt and hatred._ _**"This is what you really wanted all along - to hurt me."** _

_He wanted to protest, to shout, to make him see that is not like that at all! He just wanted to protect him! Just wanted him back!_

_**But no words came out.** _

_Nightmare called out his gang and opened a portal. The battle is done, it's time to go home. His last words rang to Dream's mind and never left._

_**"I hope you're happy."** _

_Bitter words that left him frozen, unable to see the world around him._

_Not even Ink - his lover could make him feel better._

_As_ _the portal closes, Dream finally managed to move his legs._

_"Nightmare.."_

_He ran fast, hoping to reach out to the now closed portal._

_"Nightmare!"_

_Hoping and failing._

_"NIGHTMARE!"_

_W_ _ishing for a few more moments.. Just so he could catch up.._

_But he's already gone._

**_"NIGHTMARE!"_ **

purple eye lights shone in the dark, his right hand clutching his ribs where his SOUL should be.

While he found his left hand stretched out in the sky.. As if he was trying to reach out.

But for what? He wasn't sure, he couldn't remember that much.

That's strange..

He can usually remember things he can see in the dream realm.

Dream..

His brother was there..

He's sure about it. And for some reason, it didn't feel like his own dream.

It's like Dream's memory.

His twin is hiding something from him and he wants to find out what.

For all he knows, his brother is suffering from something and he had no idea what the hell it is at all!

But..

Will he ever be ready for the truth?

Dream opened his golden eye lights. Groaning, he rubbed his sockets to remove the sleepiness.

Oh.. He fell asleep.

He looked to his side and found out that he was on bed, Blue wasn't anywhere.

Did he put him there?

A smile slowly made it's way to his teeth.

That so sweet of Blue.

He got up and stretched. Made his way to the bathroom and wash up. He went down and found the sweet skeleton in the kitchen, humming to himself as he makes breakfast.

He seems better now. Good.

He almost squealed at the adorable companion in front of him.

So much has already changed when they met him. Although it took awhile for Blue to look more.. Alive..

All of them took long.

Except for Ink, probably. But that's him, there's nothing really to expect.

Huh..

He's still not here.

Oh well.

He walk towards Blue and surprising him with a hug around his waist.

"Good morning." He whispered.

The said skeleton gave up a yelp, almost flipping the pancakes off the pan.

"D-dream?!" Blushing, he tried to calm himself. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" Dream let go then helped Blue to set up the table.

"Yeah.." The smaller one wasn't really sure. He put the pancakes on the plate then sat down. "How was everything yesterday?"

The Guardian wanted to ask his friend about what happened last night, but he'll respect it if he doesn't want to talk about it.

"It went well." He gave Blue a smile then he took a bite. His fellow protector is really getting better at his cooking. "All I really have to do now is wait and hope everything goes well."

"Oh that's good then. I hope everything works out too." He drizzle his food with a right amount of syrup and start taking bites out of it. "I'm sure Nightmare would appreciate it."

"I really hope so.." Dream thought about it, it would be really nice if his brother would be happy about it. "I know he worries about me, but I don't wanna scare him off when he finds out. Or worse.. Hate me.." Putting down his fork, a sad smile placed on his face.

"I just.. Don't wanna go through that again.."

Blue placed his gloved hand over Dream's, holding him. "I'm sure, he'll understand. But if not.. Well.. You still got us.. We'll always be here."

Dream looked at him and saw a reassuring smile, his hand still on his and his eye lights held a promise.

He's so lucky..

"Thanks Blue."

"No problem, Dream!"

A few hours passed and Ink finally decided to show up. Blue run towards him and throw himself at the Protector.

"Welcome home!" He beamed.

"Awwww so sweet~!" He hugged the smaller one tight, almost making it hard to breathe.

God! He's so adorable!

"Welcome home." Greeted by his formal lover. "Where were you?"

"I was at X-Tale visiting a Cross." Well his crush was there too, but he's not telling them that.

"Oh! How is he?!" Blue asked excitedly.

"He's good. He asked a lot about you, I was almost jealous. Hehe." He doesn't have enough "feelings" to actually be jealous.

"You should go eat." Dream said, making Blue stand up (much to Ink's disappointment). The Creator talked about Cross' AU more or how Cross will visit them next instead and some other stuff.

Then they spend the rest of the day, binging on animes and munching on tacos. After the horrible event Blue had gone through, they thought that he deserves to feel safe around them.

No work, no hunt and no rituals. Just them hanging out.

It may not last long, but they're happy right now and that's what matters.

For tomorrow will be a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! New year, new chapter!
> 
> I just wanna say thank you for sticking with me and I hope you all continue doing so. I can't promise longer chapters, but I do promise to do my best in my stories ^^


	11. Bits of Past..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was gonna write Bits of Secrets for Ink or what really happened to Dream. Then I realized that I haven't wrote this character properly.
> 
> Warning: Implied sins

**_"I s-SwEaR InK! I-i caN hELp!"_ **

_This_ _endless white space._

_It's sickening.. It's dreadful.._

_"Error.. We may be "dating", but it doesn't mean that I trust_ **_you._ ** _Now, just be a good glitch and stay here. Okay?"_

_That sweet smile._

_The same smile that used to give him comfort._

_Now.._

_It just fills him with rage._

_Fills him with betrayal.._

_"I missed you.." His teeth against the other Guardian, hands exploring his white bones as their breath hitched._

_"God.. You were always so much better than him.." He tried to drown the moans, the groans - tried to distract himself from the scene!_

_But he just can't look away._

_"Dream.."_

_"I-ink..!"_

_He never loved him.._

_And he never will.._

_"Error.."_

_But it doesn't matter._

_There was someone that always does._

_"Stay a-away from me.."_

_Someone that was always been there for him.._

_"I don't want this!"_

_Someone that cared for him._

_"STOP!"_

_Someone who would scream his name in ecstasy._

_"Stop Error! Please!"_

_Someone who depends on him._

_"Just.. L-leave me alone.. Just leave m-me..!"_

_Someone who had loved him and him only._

**_"I hate you.."_ **

_It has always been him._

**_"I loVe yOu."_ **

_How hypocritical of him.._

_He was so angry of Ink for cheating on him._

**_"BlUe.."_ **

**_When he never loved him in the first place._ **

The God smiled at those memories.

He always loved the terrified look that his Angel is giving him.

His scream is a melodious music to his non-existing ears.   
The way his body reacts to his touches, the way he shakes, the way he flinches.

It's all for him.

**And it's just for him.**

And that's the way it should be.

Besides, no one will love Blue like the way he did. At least.. No one anymore.

Those "friends" of his will just betray him like how they betrayed Error. His brother forgotten and replaced him.

He has no way to go..

But Error's here..

He'll take care of him, cherish him, make him happy.. He will love him.

He'll be the only one that he needs.

He just doesn't realize it yet.

He stared at Blue's sleeping form, his phalanges' gently caressing his skull. He felt him glitched at the contact, a frown on his teeth.

Despite all of that, he still look so beautiful.

Blueberry is the most beautiful monster he had ever seen.

And he won't stop until his Blue realizes that they belong together.

**"SoOn My BlUe.."**

Sadly, he had to go back to his home. He just heard a portal opening, Ink must have come back from wherever he came from.

With a growl, he closes his own portal immediately and returned home.

Ink checked Blue's room without knocking, he could've sworn that he heard a portal closing. But brushed it off, he thought he was just tired.

He got back from another failed "mission" and he's not getting happy about it, but he did a little "clean up" in **_that place,_** so it wasn't really that bad.

Oh well, better luck next time!

He closed his teammate's door and went straight to Blue's bed. He stared at his sleeping form, admiring the way his ribs go up and down.

Blue looks so adorable even when he's asleep.

Ink settled beside him and cuddled him to sleep. Tomorrow, Dream is gonna kill him for sure. But he's too tired to care. He just wanted to feel Blue right now.

Tomorrow, he'll take his vial and visit Cross, so they could hang out. Too bad, Emphaty couldn't come. He said that he wanted to spend the time fixing his temporary "home". He couldn't understand why he just can't live here in Perfect AU.

Blue and Dream would've have been thrilled to see him.

He also said about talking to Fallen? He wonders why..

Well, he'll find out eventually. But for now, he needs sleep.

On the other side, Dream lies awake. He couldn't sleep yet, he felt Nightmare wanting to access his dreams.

He's not ready yet.

Nightmare will hate him, if he finds out..

His SOUL floating in his hand, he stares at it, looking at how the two sides seems to be mixing and at the same time couldn't.

Despite the darkness that the other half surrounds it, he still gotta admit that his SOUL looks pretty.

Will Nightmare be angry if he sees this?

Will he push Dream away?

Shout at him?

Ridicule him for giving into darkness?

He sighed..

Will he be able to accept him?   
These negative feelings was filling him up again.

It's a really good thing that being semi corrupt hides his negativity from others. He guessed he could thank his positivity for that.

If he could use this for darkness, how powerful could he be?

Tainted positivity can be a thing, right?

It would be nice to try that.

It's just not really worth it.

Maybe he should seek Emphaty for advice, if Ink would let him at least.

Now, he thinks about it. He never seen Emphaty's face.. Ink had, Cross did too - even Blue!

Ugh..! Too much to think about! And he's getting side tracked.

He thought about his "Mother". What would she even think of this?

She'll probably curse them at what they did.

Well.. It's a good thing she's dead, huh?

Since there's no way he could still sleep, he opened a portal instead.

It's time to "water" the plant anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Enjoy this confusion. Lol
> 
> Okay.. I'm looking at my stories (cringing at the grammar mistakes and misspelled words) and there's this one story (pretenders) that was heavily inspired by a lot of comic dubs and ask blogs.
> 
> Since I put it all there, connected it to make a whole book. Does that still mean I don't have originality and/or creativity?


	12. Chapter 12: Going Home

Blue woke up to the sound of soft snoring, he looked beside him and saw Ink cuddling up to him.

His arm wrapped around his chest and a light rainbow blush coloured his cheek bones. Blue felt himself blushed lightly.

This is definitely one of the rare times that he won't pushed Ink away, he gotta admit that the God of Creativity looks cute like this. He leaned to him more and feel his warmth.

Just five minutes more..

An hour later, he woke up once again feeling a bit foolish for thinking that he'll just needed a few minutes. He giggled a bit and see Ink still beside him, sleeping soundly.

He's barely doing any creations, yet he looks so tired. Blue is getting seriously worried for him and for Dream too. The other Guardian looks like he's on constant stressed.

He decided that Ink needs his rest, so he'll let him sleep more. He kissed his skull and gently leave the bed. Blue glanced back one more time before leaving.

He portaled away without informing anyone about it, he didn't felt the need to bother them of where he's going. A lot of stuff are happening already.

He stepped out and breath deeply. He was in a place that was so familiar to him, the same place where he grew up, where his dreams and ambitions started. And most importantly, where his friends and family resided, well.. former friends and family..

He had reminded himself that this is not his home anymore..

The other him -the better him- deserves this even more..

He climbed up the tree to have a better view of observing them. He can see Muffet taking out a fresh batch of spider donuts, the guard dogs patrolling or playing on the snowy field with Alphys reprimanding them. They need to keep a look out for humans after all.

His SOUL stopped when he saw him - his used to be brother, Papy..

He was as usual, sleeping in the sentry station. He used to walked up to him and crack a pun to his ear canal to wake him up. Papy would groan and Blue would make him answer his riddles as punishment for sleeping on the job.

His body made him teleport near his (former) brother, his SOUL seeking him out. He misses him..

He misses him so much..

His every step felt heavier as he approaches him, he could feel his sobs chocked down in his non-existing throat. His vision is getting blurry with the tears gathering in his socket.

Just a few more..

He reached out and-

"Blue..?"

He snapped back to reality and jumped back further and further away from Papyrus.

"Wait!" The voice said as he started to chase Blue.

He panicked and retreated into the woods when a hand grabbed his wrist.

The shock made him glitched and sharpened bones started to appear.

"It's okay.." The voice said gently. Blue started to calm down at the familiarity of it. His glitching ceased and his bone attacks disappeared.

In front of him was other him - _the better him._

He fell down to the soft snow, the tears that he was holding fell as well.

Why does he always breakdown in front of other versions of him?

The other Blue knelt down and gently patted him on the skull, he just let him. He didn't say anything, he just wanted to comfort him.

For a few moments, the only sound you can hear are the cries of a broken monster.

When the crying died down a bit is when other him started talking.

"I'm sorry for startling you.. I didn't mean it, I was just as shock as you." Other Blue said, his gloved hand continues to rub his skull. "But you know you're always welcome here, right?"

Blueberry wiped away the tears and looked directly at Blue. A sad smile made it's way to his face. "I-i shouldn't be really here - I'm sorry to bother you and your brother.." He stood up and walked away, but other Blue held him back.

"He's your brother too!" He said loudly in hope to make Blueberry see. "He's always been your brother.. He misses you too, you know." He looked back and he could see the gathering of tears in those sockets. "He calls you out when he's asleep, he cries so much everytime he thinks about the time he lost you!"

"I-"

"You should just come back! He loves you and he'll accept you for who you are - no matter what! I already lost my brother, you shouldn't make him feel the same way as I did!" Other him tried to suppress the tears, one of them has to be strong!

 _"That's why you're here.."_ His voice faint like he was just whispering. "I asked you a favor before and I know you'll do a great job at it.. He doesn't need me.." He glanced down as he said those words, he's afraid to look back at his version and breakdown again.

"Just come back.." Other Blue pleaded.

"I don't belong here anymore, but you are. Papy will get over me, he just-" Breathing deeply, he continued. "He just needed some help.. And lucky for him, he'll get all of that from you! You are the Magnificent Sans after all! Mwehehe!"

He got a hug in returned as he hugged back, he wiped away the tears once again. "I'll do my best.."

"I know you would.." Blueberry patted his back and left leaving his other him sobbing.

He even saw Papy run towards him, hugging his new brother tightly to comfort him as the portal closes.

A sad smile appeared on his face before he too sobbed.

"Blue.." Another soft voice called out to him. Blue turned around and found himself in Empathy's temporarily home, he didn't think that he would portaled himself here.

Blue threw himself towards the figure covered in black cloak, the impact was enough to for both of them to fall down and for Empathy's hood to be removed.

He let Blue cry on his clothes - let it be stain with tears. He wrapped his arms firmly around Blue as his hand sooth his back.

"It's okay.. Just let it out.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long.. '^^


End file.
